Twosomeness
by butterfly1415
Summary: Kaoru might be lonely, but he's not the only one. Pure fluff. KaoruxKyouya


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran at all. If I did, I'd be rich...or something like that.**

**A/N: Pure fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was late. The host club just ended and the host club members were hanging out in the Third Music Room. It was Friday, and none of them had anything to do.

Tamaki and Hikaru were having a fight over Haruhi, as usual. Hunny ate cake and Mori read in a book. Kyouya was tapping on his laptop, calculating how much money they had made today. Kaoru was on a chair by the window.

He watched the day turn to evening. Kaoru had been pretty lonely lately. Hikaru was always with Haruhi and he was left alone. He had accepted his brothers crush for the girl long time ago, but he still couldn't get used to the loneliness that followed. He shook his head. He should be happy for Hikaru, and he was. It was just...he wasn't used to being alone. Hikaru and him had always been together, every minute of their lifes. And now he was by himself.

Kaoru looked away from the window. He looked at his brother who was still fighting with Tamaki. Haruhi sat on a couch between them, busy studying a math book. Kaoru smiled a little. Tamaki screamed something with his daughter shouldn't date such a devil. Hikaru just smirked. Haruhi stood up.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going home. See you" she walked out the door, leaving behind a very confused Tamaki.

Hikaru grabbed his backpack and looked at Kaoru who smiled to him. Hikaru smiled back and ran after Haruhi. Tamaki went to his corner.

Kaoru smiled. Being in the host club sure was entertaining. He glanced around in the room and discovered that Kyouya was looking at him. The elder looked back at the computer screen. He looked embarrassed. Kaoru blushed.

He'd had a crush on Kyouya ever since Hikaru started dating Haruhi. That was three months ago. Kaoru watched him as much as he could. He'd discovered that Kyouya didn't like sweet things, that he had a work face and that wrinkled his nose every time something didn't please him. Kaoru thought that was adorable. He had caught Kyouya looking at him a few times. Every time Kaoru had blushed and looked away, and Kyouya had returned to his work.

"...-chan?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm..Sorry, what?" he asked and looked at the small senior who was standing before him.

"Takashi and I are leaving, Kao-chan. We'll miss you!" Hunny yelled and threw his arms around Kaoru who returned the hug. He looked at Mori, who smiled a little.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other again on Monday." He calmed Hunny.

"Yes, we will! Bye Kao-chan, bye Tama-chan, bye Kyo-chan!" he yelled and ran out the door. Kyouya wrinkled his nose over the nickname and Kaoru chuckled. It only made the two elders look at him, and he blushed.

Tamaki's phone rang and he walked away to answer it. Kaoru looked at Kyouya, who was busy working. He looked up and saw Kaoru staring at him. Kaoru looked away, blushing. What was this, the fifth time today? Damn hormones.

Tamaki returned to the room.

"I am sorry, I have to leave you! I'll miss you!" tears ran down Tamaki's cheeks.

"Bye" Kyouya said, not looking away from the screen.

"But Okaa-saaaan! Won't you miss me?" Tamaki yelled.

"No" said Kyouya.

"Bye" Kaoru waved to the blond.

"Bye, you devilish twin. Bye, Okaa-san!" Tamaki exclaimed and ran out the door.

Kaoru suddenly realised that he was alone with the man of his dreams. He located his school bag and walked over to get it.

"I better get home" Kaoru said. Kyouya looked up from the screen.

"You sure?" he asked. Kaoru just nodded.

"Yeah, Hikaru has to have someone to complain to about Tono calling him all night, interrogating him about Haruhi. Last time I wasn't there, he told one of the maids, and the net day she quit the job" Kaoru explained, avoiding to look Kyouya in the eyes.

"But what about you?" Kyouya asked, and walked over to where Kaoru was standing.

"What about me?" Kaoru asked, a bit nervous

"Do you want to listen to it?" the elder asked, suddenly very close.

"Eeehm..not really but he's my brother" Kaoru said. Kyouya lifted a hand and stroked a hair out of his eyes.

"So?" Kyouya whispered and leaned even closer. Kaoru felt another pair of lips on his own. They were soft and gentle, and pressed only slightly against his. Kaoru was shocked at first, but then he pressed his own lips against Kyouya's. They pulled away.

"Are you lonely?" Kyouya whispered, sneaking a hand around his waist.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kaoru whispered back.

"Yes. The best cure against loneliness is to find someone to be with" Kyouya whispered and smiled. Kaoru smiled back.

"Then I guess I'm not lonely anymore" he said and felt an hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He lay an arm around Kyouya's waist and another around his neck. He closed his eyes and felt the lips on his again. Kyouya's lips were sweet and gentle, but hungry and Kaoru deepened the kiss. He licked Kyouya's lips and they opened, allowing their tongues to meet. Kaoru pressed his body closer against the others. Their tongues danced around each other. They pulled away, gasping for air. Kaoru lay his arms around Kyouya's body and buried his face in his chest. He felt Kyouya's arms around his own back and his breath in his ear.

"You know, I've liked you for a long time now" Kaoru murmured.

"I've liked you for a long time as well" Kyouya whispered in his ear. Their mouths met again.


End file.
